The Forbidden Ones
by FutariNoOni
Summary: It's only R for the fact that it has a suicide attempt, very descriptive fight scenes which contain blood, cursing. A duo appears in the village. Their goal is to eradicate the sound village and to stop the ressurecting the 4th hokage and kill Naruto...


Chapter 1 meet Keiko Megumi  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto do own Keiko and Sohriyu  
  
Icedragongurl- I wrote this chapter but my partner Dragonmasterblaze wrote the fight scene. The next chapter will be written by him I hope you all enjoy our fanfic please review we would appreciate it but if not you don't have to just reading it would make us happy! Dragonmasterblaze- QQ That's for you to say. I love reviews and hate flames if we get flames we'll burn Orochimaru with them!  
  
It was a typical day in Konohagakure village; the sun was shining brightly in the sky. A woman with long crimson hair and crimson eyes sat in the darkness. She let out a deep sigh; she was sick of it; sick of all the work and other pathetic garbage. Sick of lying around and doing nothing; lately it was all she ever did. Sit around, or work, or organize. IT WAS A LIVING HELL! She never really enjoyed darkness not even the natural darkness of night but dealt with it, but lately she was sitting by her desk in the black void known as her apartment. The reason behind that was because otherwise she would stick out like a sore thumb.  
It wasn't something that she had done to cause her such misfortune. I guess you could blame it all on her parents. More specifically her father, you see she's a half-breed. One half demon the other half human, can it get anymore conflicting? She was sick and tired of people staring, pointing, whispering, or saying "Oh look it's the hanyou"! She had accepted the job as Mission Organizer and Planner simply due to the fact that she had grown sick of it all. She had her childhood friends that accepted her as who she was rather then what she was. She was alone. No family or relatives left other then her. She learned to deal with it at an early age.  
She sighed yet again but even louder this time. Kicking out at her desk she cursed to herself. She was going to go insane sitting there alone in that goddamned room. It had been three fricken weeks since she had last stepped out into the light of day. She usually kept herself busy with her work that always came piling in but when there was nothing she would sketch. It was interesting how her drawings showed her emotions. She smirked at herself 'why not go ahead and grab some attention?'  
She threw on her White Capri's, black tank top, and her forehead protector loosely tied around her waist. Her hair thrown into a quick pony, with a few stray hairs framing her face. She smirked at her reflection in the mirror before entering the light of day. "May as well see what's going on in the real world."  
  
Naruto ran as quickly as he could through the crowded streets while shouting curses. "DAMN I'M LATE"! He was going to get it from Sakura. He always did. But if Kakashi-sensei was already there before him... That would be embarrassing! Suddenly he collided with someone and crashed roughly backwards into a wall. "Ah...ITAI!" He looked over at whom he crashed into. He stared in disbelief. She was gorgeous! Long crimson red hair and crimson red eyes; she was definitely older then Kakashi-sensei but she made up for it by her looks. "Gomen! I didn't see you there!" he noticed the forehead protector tied loosely around her waist, he smiled even wider. "Your hair is so red and your eyes too! They're so pretty!" She blinked in shock and then it dawned on him that he was late. He got up and ran as though the gates of hell were at his heels. "AGH I'M LATE!!!"  
He got to the bridge to see Sasuke and Sakura standing there waiting. "OHAYO!" he called to them happily. Sasuke simply shifted his eyes towards him and then shifted them back to the place he had been staring at. Sakura sighed and waved back at Naruto "Ohayo Naruto" Naruto smiled "Kakashi- sensei isn't here yet?" "As you can see obviously not" "Hai. Sensei has absolutely no sense of direction is what I think" suddenly a voice behind him said "Is that so?" The three stared in shock at their sensei "You're actually on time!" "Yes I am now today we're training"  
  
As they headed towards their training ground Naruto tugged on Kakashi's vest. Kakashi looked down at his student with his usual bored look. "What is it Naruto?" Naruto smiled widely "I saw someone interesting today" Kakashi sighed, "Don't we all?" "No I mean REALLY interesting. A woman older then you with long crimson hair and crimson eyes, I've never seen that color crimson before" Kakashi was suddenly interested "Hm? Where did you see her at?" "Over by the book store but she was coming out of an apartment". Kakashi looked at the upcoming training ground 'So she decided to come out today'.  
  
She smirked as parents told their kids not to stare at her, and the people that had known since she was a child would wave and smile at her. She just enjoyed the fact that some people feared her kind...Half-breeds, taboo child, the forbidden ones, and other nasty little nicknames. She smiled as she noticed a familiar presence come up behind her. "Jiraiya you really have to stop that. Cause someday a woman is going to attack you in your sleep and murder you and it won't be my fault for I warned you."  
Jiraiya laughed "Still so serious at times am I right...Keiko?" the woman turned to face the older man. She smirked and shook her head "You know me too well Jiraiya-kun" Jiraiya smiled "How would I not know you?" she blinked, her eyebrow twitched and she hit him across the head with her paper fan. "Do NOT confuse me like that!" "Ow...Heh, so eventually everyone will know you're out and about" "Yeah so?" "sigh you're so-so-so I can't even explain what you are"  
"Then don't. Anyways- I saw that Kiyubi boy today he is... quite naïve. He doesn't know what my color hair and eyes stands for" "Yes I know. I taught him for a period of time." She sighed and shrugged and continued to walking "Yeah whatever" she sighed again and walked away into the crowds. Suddenly a black shadow passed by Jiraiya, the senin stared in disbelief "No way! It can't be him! Can it?"  
  
Keiko walked through a large field of tall grass, she sighed loudly in annoyance. "Okay whoever is following me, you're really beginning to piss me off!" A familiar laugh reached her ears. She turned on her heels quickly to see a man standing there, he was standing in the shadows so it was impossible to see his face. "I-it can't be you" she stared in disbelief "Sohriyu!"  
The man standing in the shadows came out. He had blue hair that was long on the sides and cluttered around his face with a long ponytail type thing sticking out of the back of his head. He wore a jet-black overcoat, shredded on the bottom like it was shot with a gun, with black sandals covered in red satins, his gloves looking very similar. He wore black pants, cuffed at the bottom, with a long sleeved shirt. The shirt was of he own unique style with a red dragon on the right side heading up his arm, while the other side was similarly adorned but with a blue dragon. But his face is the one thing that always captured the eye. Across his left eye was the konoha head protector, but sharing the metal plate was the kanji for "sealed". Coming out from the head protector was what looked like black scales. But the most fearsome of all was his eye. It had the usual white around the eye but similarities ended there. He had a black ring around the pupil, which was a strange glowing red that seemed like there was lava behind his eye. With a grim look upon his face he said "You know my policy. But this place has poor visibility. Let's head over to the bridge right there, looks like a good clear open ground." Sohriyu said in his usual threatening tone.  
When they got over there they realized that the 12 famous leaf genin were over there with their teachers. "Hey Keiko, let's give 'em a good show. No holds barred, weapons allowed. Ya know, usual rules" he said with his unique smile. "So long as you leave my hair alone this time." Keiko said with a little chuckle. "You start. And by the way it's 43/42. my lead"  
Keiko came at him with her Wakizashi, using a diagonal cross strike to set him off balance. She didn't get that far. He came at her like a blur, double kodachi's working fast to set her wakizashi high and right, setting her up for a double stab to her left side. She rolled with the strikes moving to the right and taking a slash at his side trying to hamstring him. With impossible speed he back flipped over the strike and came at her with a double diagonal cross, one slice at each side of her neck. She countered by taking a step back and left then using her wakizashi to knock his left handed kodachi into the other. He received the hit by side flipping with the strike and jumping against the tree. Planting his feet on the tree using his charka, he leapt at her using his bodies streamlined shape to increase his speed and string power. Using a side-roll parry she dodged and knocked his kodachi into a near by tree. Ditching his kodachi he used a palm strike to knock her wakizashi out of her hand and into the bushes by the road, having both lost their weapons they switched to taijutsu, striking at each other so fast no one could keep up with the movements, each missing the other by hairs breadth. Finally the amazing spectacle ended with the others fist the others face. Sohriyu smiled and took a step back, taking Keiko's hand into his shaking it. "Didn't miss a beat now did you. Like I said last time I saw you, work on guarding that left side of your. And one more thing, work on balancing more. You're as klutzy as ever." He said using that menacing yet charming smile of his. "And you need to stop giving me advice god damn it! It's not like I'm your little sister! For Christ's sake, I kept up with you the whole way! I didn't slip up once!" "Really!" he said, his grin widening "Check yer pants if you think you kept up tripping as much as you did." She reached down, not finding anything. Then she realized she wasn't supposed to be wearing jeans with splits up the sides. Sohriyu burst out laughing, unable to hold in his obvious pleasure at what he had done. HE wasn't so happy after the fan left a new bump on his head. "HEY!" I was just having some fun yah know" he said still laughing a little "FIND SOMEOTHER WAY OF HAVING FUN OTHER THEN MAKING ME LOOK STUPID! LAST TIME YOU CUT MY HAIR WITH THOSE KODACHI OF YOURS MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A THREE YEAR OLD HAD CUT MY HAIR!" Keiko roared, with a hint of a smile on her face. Only after their little conversation did they remember someone had been watching them the whole time. Sohriyu and Keiko turned around to find out that the 12 famous genin jaws had hit the ground along with their teachers with the exception of Jiraiya and Kakashi that is.  
Naruto stared in disbelief, "That's the woman I saw before Kakashi- sensei! It's her! The Crimson lady!" Keiko sweat dropped as her left eyebrow twitched in agitation "My name's not Crimson Lady it's Keiko Megumi you dunce!" Sohriyu snickered, Naruto glared at the man before turning to Jiraiya and asking "What? Are they going out or something?" Keiko twitched with a slight blush on her cheeks; a view pulsed on her temple. She muttered "I will not kill him" repeatedly under her breath as if it were a sutra of some sort. Sohriyu looked at her "Will you do the honors or shall I?" "I'll do it... NARUTO NO BAKA!" Naruto whimpered on the floor as a new bump formed, Neji glared at Sohriyu "Who the hell are you?" "I'm Sohriyu Riyutsu" Tbc  
  
Next time:  
  
We find out the story behind Keiko and Sohriyu and we learn who Sohriyu is. Also Anko gets into a fight with Sohriyu... here's a little taste of what's to come...  
  
"The name's Sohriyu Riyutsu, my life isn't any of your concern. If you must know something, Keiko and I were in the same squad as Gennin. We eventually got noticed, and were placed as a Special Forces squad in the ANBU. If there's anything else you want to know, you'll have to beat me first." He ended with a smile aimed at Naruto. "You're pissing me off you Kakashi Poser! I'm sure I can beat you!" and with that said Naruto rushed at Sohriyu. Sohriyu disappeared in front of everyone's eyes, and Naruto seemed to bounce around like an invisible ghost was playing ping-pong with him.  
  
You'll have to read it to find out more 


End file.
